Yura Yura
by Oni No Yami
Summary: I don't own Digimon. This is basically a DaisukeKen fic. Ken has been trying to figure out how to tell Daisuke how he truely feels about him. When he starts having more trouble he seeks help. More chapters to come, I already have four written.
1. I Can Always Dream

Yura Yura

Chapter one: I Can Always Dream

"Ken. Ken? Keeeeeeen... Ken... Ken!"

"Wha-!" Ken cried out as he looked around his group of friends. Daisuke was sitting with his nose pressed against Ken's.

"You spaced out on us, buddy. You okay?" The energetic red-head asked, looking concerned and a tad annoyed.

Ken gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm just fine. I guess I'm just a bit tired from all the studying." Ken lied. Tk's eyes narrowed. He could tell it was just a mask. He had seen it on his brother many a time. But Tk was the only one who saw through the lie.

Daisuke shrugged. Hikari looked at Ken and Daisuke. "If you two are quite finished we have studying to do." She reminded them in a motherly tone.

"Yes, Hikari-chan!" Daisuke cried over-enthusiastically. The rest of the group sighed in union except for Ken who looked away, trying to hide the saddened look in his eyes. Tk noticed, once again, that something was wrong. But he decided not to bother at the moment. Hikari was right; they had to get back to studying.

Time Elapse

"Have a good evening everyone." Ken said, bowing respectfully.

"You too, Ken." Hikari said. She smiled at him sweetly then went back into the kitchen with Daisuke and Iroi.

"Hey, Ken? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Ken blinked at Tk but nodded, following him to the curb. Tk sighed and sat down with a soft thud. "Is everything alright, Ken? You seemed distracted. And don't bother giving me that fake smile, I grew up knowing Yamato. I've seen the fake smiles and fake happiness before."

Ken bit his lip and hesitantly sat down next to the blond. "I suppose so..."

"So what's up? I'm not trying to pry, I just want to know because I'm your friend and I'm worried," Tk said, looking at the other boy quickly.

Ken looked at his shoes awkwardly. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else, okay?"

"I promise. I'm your secret-keeper. Besides, I think I was the only one who noticed, you're quite the actor."

Ken blushed a bit at the praise. "Well... I've been seeing a therapist lately..."

Tk blinked. "That isn't so bad. What for?"

"Anxiety. And I've been having a lot of nightmares lately." Ken explained.

"I see... What kind of nightmares, if you don't mind me asking?"

"About... My brother..."

Tk's eyes widened. "Sam?"

Ken nodded and hugged his knees to his chest. "My therapist also put me on medication so I've been a bit off-kilter lately."

"So I've noticed..." Tk watched Ken for a moment before asking, "Just how many medications have they put you on?"

"Well... I need one for the anxiety then another to help me sleep, a couple for depression and another... Well, I'm not sure what the last one is for..."

"My god! You should get off that medication!" Tk cried. "You aren't depressed and if you don't know what one of them is for you shouldn't be taking it!" He cried, a bit angry now.

Ken winced. He didn't like it when Tk was angry. He had learned the hard way that the blond was a bit over-aggressive when he was angry. He figured that Tk got it from Yamato. "I can't just not take them... She's a specialist; she knows what she's doing."

"Well I say she's a quack. Maybe you should see a real doctor to make sure the medication isn't doing anything bad to your body. You could see Jou." Tk suggested.

Ken shook his head. "Mom doesn't want me to see any other doctor. I don't know why, though. And she insists I take all my medication regularly. If I don't she gets mad."

"Maybe your mom is trying to drug you?"

"Tk!" Ken gasped, looking at the boy.

"I was just thinking maybe!" Tk snapped back. "And what are you so anxious about anyway?"

"That I can't tell you. That's between me and my therapist."

"Come on, I told you I'd keep it a secret."

"Not this you won't."

"Sure I will, just tell me!"

"No!"

"Come on! I'm your friend, right?"

"Yeah."

"You trust me, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So tell me!"

Before Ken could reply a car pulled up. "Come on, Tk! Time to go home!"

"You're lucky my mom came." Tk muttered as he stood and jogged over to the car. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ken!"

Ken waved weakly. He sighed, knowing that Tk would pester him on Monday about his anxiety problem.

"Hey, buddy!" Ken jumped as Daisuke plopped down next to him. "How're you doing?"

"Fine..." Ken replied, noticing that Daisuke was a bit too close for comfort.

"That's good. Listen, I couldn't help overhearing your argument with Tk."

"You mean you were eavesdropping?" Ken asked, dully.

"Was not!" Daisuke cried defensively. "I was just... there... And you guys just happened to be talking. So I just happened to listen... To your talking."

"You were eavesdropping." Ken repeated, firmly.

"Fine! I was. But now I'm going to pester you." Daisuke nodded and Ken let out a dramatic sigh. "What are you getting worked up about, huh?"

Ken blushed as Daisuke moved closer. "N-nothing! I've just been having nightmares and they're bugging me!"

Daisuke smiled slyly. "That blush on your face says otherwise..." He said in a low, deep voice. Ken blushed even more as Daisuke leaned even closer. Ken moved back. But Daisuke merely moved forward. So Ken moved back more. Daisuke moved closer. This kept up until Ken fell back and was lying on the ground under Daisuke. "I may be stupid but I'm not blind..." Daisuke whispered huskily in Ken's ear, causing him to shudder. "I see the way you look at me..." He licked the spot just below Ken's ear and the boy under him moaned. Daisuke grinned at the reaction.

"Daisuke..." Ken breathed. "I-" He didn't get to finish as he was silenced but Daisuke pressing his lips against the other's.

Ken hesitated before reacting. He wrapped his arms around Daisuke's neck and kissed back as best he could. Daisuke ran his tongue over Ken's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ken didn't hesitate this time, opening his mouth for the red-head.

Daisuke pulled away, smiling down at the red-faced Ken. Daisuke opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of crackly music. The music got louder and louder until...

Ken's eyes snapped open. He was laying in his bed, a blush on his face and a slight bulge in his pajama pants. He looked over at his alarm clock which had interrupted his dream. He sighed sadly and pressed the 'OFF' button. He looked down at his lap where Wormmon was curled up and still sleeping. Ken was surprised but relieved that the small Digimon slept through the alarm. He gently slipped out from under him and ran to the bathroom.

Ken locked the door behind him and pressed himself against the door. The raven-haired boy laughed slightly at the thought of himself going to see a therapist. None of his dream would have happened, there were too many flaws. He was surprised he hadn't noticed earlier, usually he did and then woke up. The first thing that proved it was a dream was that Iroi was there. He wouldn't have been studying with them; he didn't even go to the same school as they did. Then there was the therapy thing and then...

Ken blushed as he remembered the last bit. "Get a hold of yourself," he said, looking in the mirror. "Daisuke would never kiss you... He likes Hikari."

Yet he couldn't help but to add in an undertone, "But I can always dream..." 


	2. Fantasies

Yura Yura

Chapter Two: Fantasies

Ken smiled at the others as he entered the classroom. "Good afternoon everyone."

"Hey-ah, Ken!" Daisuke cried, falling off his desk with a crash. "OUCH!"

Hikari giggled while Tk openly laughed his head off. Ken laughed slightly then bent over Daisuke and smiled softly. "Do you need some help?"

Daisuke blinked up at him and nodded. Ken held out his hand and Daisuke took it. Ken pulled the red-head up and they didn't let go of each other's hands. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment until Ken blushed slightly and pulled away. "Thanks." Daisuke breathed. Ken nodded and went over to his desk and started getting his things for the first lesson out.

Tk blinked at Daisuke who looked a bit dazed. "You okay?" He asked.

"Huh? What? Oh! Y-yeah! Why do you ask?" Daisuke laughed.

Tk rolled his eyes. "You like him, don't you?"

Daisuke paled at this. "Wha-what makes you say that?"

Tk sighed. "Isn't it obvious? You have a crush on Ken!"

"What!" Daisuke cried, blushing.

"Yeah. You do. I saw the look in your eyes when he pulled you up. Even when he offered to pull you up." Tk smiled. "Why don't you tell him?"

"I can't! We're both guys, I can't have a crush on him!" Daisuke shook his head.

"Daisuke..." He looked up as he heard Hikari's voice. "Love is love, even if you're both boys."

Daisuke blinked, considering this a moment. "But... How do you think he'll react?"

"I don't know, so just go tell him." Hikari shrugged.

Daisuke sighed. "But... What if he slaps me? Or calls me a pervert? Or hates me? Or runs away? Or all four?"

Tk laughed. "I don't think he'd do that." He said, shaking his head.

"But I'm just asking what if?"

Tk thought for a moment. "Well, we'll just see... If he does that it means he doesn't like you. But I'm sure that won't happen."

"Can you tell me for sure?" Daisuke asked with a slight whimper.

"Why are you so worried?"

"I just... want to... Well, I don't want to be hurt..."

Tk smiled, shaking his head. "I don't think his reaction will be bad for you. Just trust me, okay?"

Daisuke hesitated again before nodding. "Okay, I'll tell him... After school so if he's traumatized then he'll have the chance to be away from me."

"Daisuke..." Hikari and Tk sighed in union.

Time Elapse

The day went by with Daisuke moderately trying to avoid Ken. It didn't work too well. In science class their teacher paired them together for a project. Daisuke was a bit jumpy during lunch as well.

The red-head waited for Ken after school. When he came out he stopped him. "Hey, Ken? I need to talk to you."

Ken blinked. "Alright, what is it?"

"Well..." Daisuke bit his lip. "This... is hard..."

Ken smiled. "You can tell me anything, Daisuke."

Daisuke blushed. 'That's what I'm afraid of...' He thought.

"Daisuke?"

The boy was silent a moment before pushing Ken against the wall of the school harshly.

"Daisuke!" Ken yelped.

"I'm not going to tell you anything... It's too hard..." He leaned closer. "So I'll just show you..." He added in a whisper. Daisuke swallowed hard before pushing his lips against Ken's. Ken didn't react for a while before kissing back. Daisuke slipped his tongue into Ken's mouth.

After a minute or two that seemed like an eternity in heaven to Daisuke they broke apart.

Ken was silent a moment, breathing heavily. "D-Daisuke..."

"Ken, I-"

Before Daisuke could reply another voice interrupted him.

"DAISUKE, WAKE UUUUUP!"

Daisuke screamed as he fell of the bed along with Demiveemon. "JUN!" He screamed in anger.

The older girl laughed at her teenage brother. "Sorry, sorry."

"No you're not you, you, evil woman!" He growled.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Are you okay, Daisuke?" Demiveemon asked.

"I think so..." He sighed. "But I need to go to the bathroom." He got himself untangled from the blankets and ran to the bathroom.

He sighed as he leaned against the door. "Wow... What a dream..." He said with a sigh. But he smiled as he thought about Ken. The raven-haired beauty smiled at him. Then Daisuke's thoughts started to wander. Ken was in a school girl uniform, panties and all. He started to lift the skirt up. A blush spread over his cheeks as he started to slide the panties off. Daisuke cried out and quickly pushed the thought from his mind. But it came back in more detail...

Daisuke gasped as a hard-on hit him like a ton of bricks. "Damn!" He gasped as he looked at the bulge in his pants. "I... I doubt that Ken would do something like that for me..." He said out loud, shaking his head and trying to will his hard-on away. It didn't work too well though. He sighed. "Maybe I should tell someone about this... Like... Taichi!" Daisuke nodded. "I should tell Taichi today. Alright, I'll tell him today when I see him." Daisuke smiled as he thought about Ken some more but in a cuter way. He closed his eyes as he fell into a fantasy where they were sitting in front of a fire in the fireplace. Ken was leaning his head on Daisuke's shoulder and fell asleep within a couple moments. Daisuke smiled as the fantasy Ken whispered his name and said he loved him.

'I want this fantasy to be reality. But for now I'll dream...' 


	3. Confiding the Truth

Yura Yura

Chapter Three: Confiding the Truth

Ken looked at himself in the mirror as he brushed his hair out. Wormon watched from Ken's bed.

"You seem happy today, Ken." Wormon said. "Did you have a nice sleep last night?"

"Uh-huh." Ken said, nodding. He pushed his bangs behind his ear and smiled at his reflection. "I'm going to go see Hikari today."

"Why's that?"

"I just want to visit." Ken grabbed his backpack from a chair. "I'll see you later, Wormon!"

"Have fun, Ken." Wormon was a bit confused as the boy left but he decided it didn't matter much so he curled up and fell asleep.

"Goodbye, Mom!"

Ken was halfway out the door when his mother called back, "Where are you off to this early on a Saturday?"

"I'm just going to see a friend. See you later!" He closed the door behind him and jogged down the street and to the corner.

Daisuke locked the door behind him as he exited his house at the same time as Ken. He also went down to the street corner, crossing since the light was green. He only lived a couple blocks from the Yagami's apartment building so it was a short walk.

The red-head mounted the stairs and took them two at a time, eager the see the older boy. He was panting by the time he got to their apartment door. Knocking twice Daisuke stepped back.

Mrs. Yagami answered the door and smiled at him. "Hello, Daisuke. A little early to be bothering Hikari, isn't it?"

"I'm not here to see Hikari. Is Taichi in?" Daisuke asked, bowing in greeting.

"He is but he has a friend over though I'm sure he won't mind if you intrude for a moment or so." She smiled and stepped back, letting him in. "Taichi, Daisuke is here!" She called.

There was a thud from the living room and Taichi shakily called back, "Hey, Daisuke! I'm in the living room!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes and went into the living room after thanking Mrs. Yagami. As the red-head entered the room he noticed that Taichi looked a little tense. He was sitting next to Yamato on the couch. Yamato's lips looked kiss-swollen and he also looked a bit pale. "Been making out on the couch again huh, Taichi?" He grinned when Taichi growled and Yamato blushed.

"What do you want you stupid prat?" Taichi demanded.

"I need some advice." Daisuke sat down between the two lovers. "Or rather a history lesson. How did you get Yamato to go out with you?"

Taichi blinked. "How did I get Yamato?"

"Yeah. How did you tell him you loved him?"

Taichi thought for a moment before a smile spread over his lips. Yamato sighed and shook his head but didn't say anything to interrupt the two boys. "Well, it was at a school dance. The prom, as a matter of fact. Yamato's date left to talk to her friends and wouldn't dance with him so he was sitting on the side alone because for some reason no one noticed him. I summed up all my courage (because that is my crest, after all, courage) and asked him to dance with me. He said yes and after the slow song was over I kissed him." Taichi sighed at the memory.

Yamato waited a moment before adding, "Then he took me home and fucked me."

Taichi grinned sheepishly but didn't deny it. Daisuke laughed a bit as Yamato looked annoyed.

"Why did you want to know, anyway?" Taichi asked, looking away from Yamato.

"Because I want to tell someone I love them but I don't know how."

"Well if you're still after my sister she's ta-"

"It isn't Hikari."

"It isn't!" Taichi and Yamato asked in unison.

"Nope." Daisuke said as though it were nothing.

"Who is it, then?" Taichi asked in awe.

Daisuke blushed. "It's... Ken..."

Yamato awed and Taichi cheered. "Congrats, buddy. I'm glad you found someone who you like for the way they act and not for the way they look."

Daisuke smiled at the praise and nodded. "Well, I should go. I still have some homework to finish up with." He stood and bowed. "Thanks a lot, Taichi."

"What exactly did I do?" Taichi asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I guess I just needed to tell someone before I tell Ken. I feel better now." Taichi nodded in understanding.

"No, get out of here. We need to get back to some business." Taichi placed a hand on Yamato's thigh and started to rub it suggestively. Yamato slapped his hand playfully and rolled his eyes.

"See you later, Daisuke. Good luck."

"Thanks, Yamato." Daisuke thanked Mrs. Yagami once again as he hurried out the door. He ran down the hallway and down the stairs again just as Ken came up the stairs from the opposite direction.

He knocked on the door and waited a moment until Mrs. Yagami opened it. She smiled at him. "Hello, Ken. What brings you here?"

"I came to see Hikari, is she in?" Ken asked as the woman before him stepped aside to let him in.

"She sure is. I believe she's in her room. Knock first, though, she gets angry when people just walk in without warning."

"I will thank you Mrs. Yagami." He bowed to her then went to Hikari's door and knocked on it.

"I said no, Taichi!" Hikari snapped.

"It's not Taichi." Ken said calmly.

"Oh, Ken!" The door opened to reviel Hikari. "Sorry about that. Nii-sama's been bugging me about something all day so I thought it was him. Come on in." She opened the door wider to reviel her room to him. He thanked her and walked in, taking in the details of the girl's personal haven.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I need some advice."

"Sure thing, about what?" Hikari chirped as she sat and patted the spot next to her, inviting him to sit.

Ken sat with a grateful nod. "It's about Daisuke."

"Has he been bothering you? I'll give him a smack for you." Hikari offered.

"No, it's nothing like that. Actually..." He blushed. "I think I have a crush on him."

Hikari was silent a moment before squealing and hugging him. "Oh yay! That's so cute!"

Ken blinked. "What should I do, though?"

"You should tell him, for sure!"

"But, how?"

"I don't know, just tell him!"

Ken was silent a moment, playing scenes in his head of telling Daisuke how he felt. In most of them Daisuke got angry or disgusted. "But... What if it makes him not like me back? I don't think he's gay..."

Hikari started giving Ken a pep talk about how Daisuke might not be gay but she reminded him that he could be bi and that meant he had a shot. They spent the rest of the time that Ken was there talking about how Daisuke might react to Ken's news. Most of the things came up with ended in a romantic kiss and both of them were starry-eyed by the time Ken was ready to go home.

"So you're going to tell him tomorrow when we all go to the mall?" Hikari asked as she showed him to the door.

"I think so." Ken nodded. He bowed and thanked her for her help and left.

Taichi walked into the room with Yamato slung over his shoulder. "Who was that?"

"Ken." Hikari said calmly. She was used to her brother and soon-to-be brother-in-law acting strangely.

"Really? What did he want?"

"He just wanted to talk to someone about how he has a crush on Daisuke."

Taichi grinned. "Really? Because before Ken came Daisuke was here. He was talking to Yamato and I about how he has a crush on Ken."

Hikari gasped. "Really!"

"Yeah." Yamato said from Taichi's shoulder.

"That's great! They'll be able to become a couple by tomorrow!" Hikari squealed.

"Yeah, that's great, Kari. Now, stay out of my room if you don't want your virgin brain to be burned with images the rest of your life." Taichi said as he started to leave the room.

"Yes ma'am." Hikari said, rolling her eyes. She sighed and smiled at the thought of Ken and Daisuke finally getting together and being a happy couple, forever. But when she heard Yamato's screams and Taichi's loud moaning she winced. "I just hope they don't end up like that..." 


	4. Marshmallow Dreams

Author's Note: I'm working on Chapter Five as I post this but don't expect it as soon as the first four. Also, I'd like to thank you all. I've gotten over one hundred ten hits on this story. But I'd like to point out that I need reviews. The hit numbers are great and all but I'd like to be told my flaws or strong points so that I don't change something I do good into something bad. Also, I'd like it if people read my other Digimon fic, 'Even in Death'. It's not as progressed as 'Yura Yura' but I still think it's good. Once again, hits are great but reviews are better and enjoy the next chapter!

Yura Yura

Chapter Four: Marshmallow Dreams

"You can't be serious!"

"But I am serious, Tk. And today Ken and Daisuke are going to tell each other how they feel."

Hikari was lying on her bed, painting her fingernails and talking to Tk on the cordless phone.

"Are you sure they'll be good together?" Tk asked uncertainly.

"Most definitely." Hikari assured him.

"Alright then. But if they both end up hurt because of this-"

"Stop it, Tk. I thought you'd be happy that Daisuke is leaving me alone now."

Hikari heard a sigh from the other line. "Not like I can go out with you anymore. Taichi and Yamato are going to be married soon, remember? That means that we're going to be in-laws. I can't go out with my sister-in-law."

"Right, right..." Hikari sighed. She didn't like that fact.

"So... What are we going to do now? We never talked about it before..."

Hikari was a bit taken aback by the question. "Erm... What do you mean?"

"Well, are we going our separate ways?"

"Oh..." Hikari thought for a moment. "I guess we have to, don't we?"

"Yeah..."

"But it's not like we'll never see each other ever again, right?"

"Right."

For the first time Hikari felt a bit awkward talking to Tk. She honestly had not realized that being in-laws meant that they couldn't date anymore. Tk had always been the one she wanted to be with forever. But now she had to sacrifice her happiness because Taichi was marrying Tk's brother. She thought a moment then laughed.

"What?"

"Did your mom disown Yamato?" She asked, excitedly.

"..." Tk thought for a moment before laughing also. "That's right! When she found out he was gay! That means..."

"We won't be in-laws!" Hikari finished for him. "Yay! Now we can date again! So, who have you been going out with while I was away?"

"Hikari..." She could just see Tk rolling his eyes.

"That's what you get for dating a girl who grew up with Taichi." She said, trying to sound serious.

"Yeah, whatever."

"So, I'll be seeing you at the mall this afternoon?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll see you then, I have to get off the phone now." Hikari blew on her nails to dry them faster.

"Sure, sure. I'll talk to you then."

"Kiss, kiss." Hikari made a kissing sound into the phone.

"Eeww..." Tk said rather childishly.

Hikari only laughed.

Daisuke looked around him. He looked down and picked up a bit of the white thing he was standing on. He popped it in his mouth to find it was a giant marshmallow. "What the heck am I doing on top of a giant marshmallow?" He thought out loud. He looked behind him to find the other half of the marshmallow was a cliff. And sitting on the edge of the cliff was Ken. His legs where dangling off the side and he swung them back and forth as though trying to keep himself entertained while he was waiting for someone.

"Ken!" Daisuke cried out, smiling.

Ken turned to him and smiled back sweetly. "Daisuke! There you are!"

Daisuke laughed. "Were you waiting for me?"

"I was." Ken nodded.

"What for?"

Ken stood, walked over to him and hugged him.

"You were waiting to give me a hug?" Daisuke asked, blinking.

"So what if I was? I like getting hugs, don't you?" Ken asked, looking up at him a bit sadly.

Daisuke smiled back. "No, no, I don't mind. I just think it's a little weird. We're standing on top of this giant marshmallow, cliff, thing. You were waiting for me for god-knows-how-long and all you wanted to do was give me a hug."

Ken shrugged. "Hey, it's not my dream."

"No but it's a nice dream." Daisuke picked some more marshmallow and popped it in his mouth. "Yum!"

"Daisuke..."

Daisuke blinked. That wasn't Ken's voice.

"Daisuke..."

Who's voice was that? Ken vanished into thin air.

"DAISUKE!"

A sharp pain went through Daisuke's head. "OUCH!"

Jun was standing over him with a wooden spoon. "Weren't you supposed to be at the mall in a half hour?" She asked, pointing at the clock. You said to wake you a half-hour before you were supposed to leave."

Daisuke mumbled something about a bad wake-up call as he rubbed his head and got up, stretching. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going."

"Good. I'm going to bake."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Bake? But why?"

"For my Yama-chan!" Daisuke sweat dropped. She went starry-eyed and ran from the room.

"Oh boy..." He sighed as he pulled a clean pair of jeans on. He grabbed his goggles from his dresser and snapped them into place on his head. He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded in approval. "I have to look just right for Ken... Because I'm finally going to tell him the truth..."

Daisuke laughed a bit, remembering his dream. "I'm surprised I didn't wake up earlier since he said it was a dream!" He smiled as he looked in the mirror again. "I wonder if Ken will think it's funny too. I'll have to ask him..." And with that said he left the apartment for the mall where he would hopefully get his crush to become his love. 


End file.
